


Stars Above

by greywolfheir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: Poe falls in love with Finn, which he generally thinks is a bad idea. (Hint: it's not)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

It happened in the mess hall one day. There was no fanfare, nothing special, just the appearance of Finn...and Poe felt like his whole world had shifted.

_ Oh kriffing hell, I'm in love with Finn. _

Poe made this realization right as Finn turned and spotted him across the room. The smile that was directed at him nearly killed Poe, especially after making a realization like that. Still, he took a deep breath and attempted to smile back. 

It didn't work.

"You alright?" Finn asked after making his way over. "You look like you got hit by a speeder."

"Yeah, buddy of course," Poe said, forcing the cheer into his voice. "Just thinking, I guess. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright," Finn said with a shrug. Then he launched into a description of his apparently adventure-filled day. It was all Poe could do just to focus on the conversation, let alone contribute. 

The thought,  _ I'm in love with Finn _ kept repeating over and over in Poe's head, confirmed by the feeling in his stomach every time Finn smiled or laughed. Especially if Poe caused either of them to happen. There was, of course the occasional appearance of  _ This is such a bad idea _ . Because of course it was. Because Finn was Finn and Poe was Poe and it couldn't work…could it?

"Do you want to get drinks tonight?" Poe was scandalized by the words that came out of his mouth, but it was too late to take them back now.

"Uh," Finn said, looking at the time, "it's getting late…"

"Oh don't worry about it," Poe said quickly. "It's just… It's just a nice night to get drinks."

Finn looked out the window, where it was storming miserably, then back to Poe.

"Okay, maybe not  _ go out _ to get drinks, but I have some stuff in my quarters." Shit, did he just ask Finn to get drinks with him in his quarters?

Finn took a moment to think about it. "Do you have any holos we could watch?"

"Yeah, of course!" Poe said. Was this really happening?

Finn shrugged. "Then sure."

Poe nodded. "Great! I'll see you later tonight then. Just come over whenever."

Finn nodded and went back to his food. 

\-----

To Poe’s credit, the realization that he was in love with Finn had been a long time coming. Anyone could have predicted it—except Poe, that is. See, he didn’t think much of it, staying by Finn’s side after the battle on the Starkiller base. After all, Finn had saved his life and proven himself by battling  _ Kylo kriffing Ren _ . Of course he would be by the ex-Stormtrooper’s side. And then Finn woke up and Poe helped him recover. Because  _ of course  _ he would. And if once Finn was out of med bay and decided he wanted to stay in the barracks with everyone else instead of Poe’s special commander quarters, that totally made sense, and Poe was in no way upset by it. Besides, Finn was always coming up to Poe during meal times and occasionally when Poe was working on his ship, Black One. Because they were  _ friends _ who had both  _ saved each other’s lives _ .

But then Poe began thinking of new ways to make Finn laugh after telling all his recycled jokes. And that simply got him thinking about how pleasant Finn’s laugh was; how pleasant Finn’s  _ everything _ was. Poe wasn’t about to lie to himself—Finn was  _ attractive _ . But that wasn’t it though, was it? Because Finn was caring and gentle and loyal to a fault. He was always at top speed no matter what the situation. He always cared about what was going on in Poe’s life and listened and  _ cared _ .

And Poe fell  _ hard _ .

Which was how he’d ended up staging a movie-and-drinks night (that was totally not a date) at hyper-speed in case Finn came by sooner than expected. It was also how he ended up spending  _ way _ too long looking at his wardrobe for a totally casual, totally not-a-date outfit.

Still, he’d managed to get dressed, get his room in working order, and get the holotape ready in record time. It was some war holo. Totally not romantic. Totally not Poe’s favorite holo ever. Just a holo that they would both enjoy.

Finn arrived only five minutes after Poe had gotten ready. He’d brought along snacks, because he was Finn. And because he was Finn, he’d brought along the type Poe always mentioned.

“My favorites!” Poe exclaimed when Finn held them out. “You know me too well.”

Finn shrugged and chuckled. “I heard there would be alcohol?”

Poe grinned and gestured Finn over to the table where he’d set up all his stashed-away booze. There wasn’t much of a selection, but it would be enough to get the job done.

Two hours later, the movie was entirely forgotten, and Finn was utterly smashed. To Poe’s credit, he hadn’t  _ meant _ to get Finn wasted. He’d just forgotten that this was probably one of Finn’s only times to actually get drunk. And Poe may have been focusing too much on saying the absolutely wrong thing when tipsy to notice how much Finn was drinking.

“An’  _ then, _ ” Finn was saying (he was in the middle of some story about a rude person who Poe didn’t remember because he was too focused on the way Finn’s lips moved in the light of the holo), “he looked at me an’ said ‘why don’t you talk to your  _ boyfriend  _ about it?’”

Poe shook his head and came back to life at the word. “Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?”

Finn shook his head vehemently. “ _ No _ , that’s what I’m trying to tell you—he thought you and I—” at this, Finn waved the bottle of alcohol he was holding between them “—were together.”

Poe didn’t know what to say to that, so he said nothing. Finn didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah, so I told him we  _ weren’t  _ an’ even if we  _ were, _ did he have a problem with it?”

“You told him that?” Poe asked, eyes widening.

Finn nodded again. “And then he didn’t have anything else to say, an’ he left me ‘lone.”

Poe frowned. He felt like there had been more Finn was about to say, but he didn’t know how to ask without sounding suspicious, so he simply asked, “That was it?”

“What do you  _ mean _ ‘that was it?’, I’ve been talking for-for so long!” Finn said. “And he left me alone, so  _ yeah _ that was it.”

Poe bit his lip and nodded. Before he could come up with another response, though, Finn sighed and draped himself across Poe’s legs dramatically. “A  _ lot _ of people think we’re together.”

Poe’s eyes widened, both at the sudden contact and the statement. But then— _ then! _ —Finn made it worse by mumbling, “Wouldn’t be a bad thing, though.”

“What?” Poe asked, not sure he’d heard right. But Finn had already fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late when Poe got his next mission briefing half a week later. It was going to be a dangerous one, top secret, and Poe would be leading Black Squadron.

After the briefing, Poe wasn’t sure where his feet were taking him until he was outside the door to Finn’s barracks. When he realized where he’d ended up, he sighed. It was at that point that he nearly left to go back to his own quarters. Nearly.

Instead, he quietly pushed open the door and made his way to Finn’s bunk. He placed a gentle hand on Finn’s sleeping shoulder, but that was all it took to wake the man. Finn blinked awake, bleary eyes landing on Poe.

Before he could say anything, Poe whispered, “Hey, buddy, can I talk to you outside?”

Finn nodded and sat up. Poe straightened and went out to the hallway. He leaned against the wall but he didn’t wait long before Finn met him outside, closing the door gently behind him. He’d pulled on a jacket against the cold air of the base. He’d pulled on  _ Poe’s _ jacket. Stars, this was going to be difficult.

“I’m being sent out on a mission tomorrow,” Poe explained in a low voice, still leaned against the wall.

Finn didn’t say anything, waiting for Poe to explain further. Poe should have expected this. He’d been on missions before but those had been one, two days tops. They’d been nothing to worry about.

“It’s…” Poe began. “It’s a long one. I can’t say much, but I do know it’ll be about a week at least.” Poe bit his lip, thinking of the best way to word this, but nothing good came to mind so he just said it. “May not come back at all, if I’m being honest.”

If there was any remainder of sleep in Finn’s eyes, it was gone with those words. “ _ What? _ What does that  _ mean? _ ” A pause. “I’m coming with you.”

Poe shook his head frantically at that, putting a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “No, Finn, you can’t, I—the team’s already been assigned, and I’ve got people I trust to back me up. It’s just…well, it’s dangerous.”

“And you don’t trust me?” There was more than a little hurt in Finn’s voice.

“Of course I trust you!” Kriffing hell, Poe was messing this up. “Look, the Resistance needs you here, and I’m needed there. I wish I could tell you more, but it’s top secret.”

Finn had a sad look in his eyes, but he nodded all the same. “I get it. Just—be safe, alright?”

Poe smirked at that. “I’ll do my best.”

Finn nodded again and they stared at each other in the dark hallway for a long time.

“I’ll be headed out early in the morning,” Poe added lamely. “I just wanted you to know first.”

“Thanks,” Finn said quietly.

Then, before Poe knew what was happening, Finn was leaning forward and placing a kiss to his cheek. Poe’s eyes widened as Finn’s lips lingered before slowly pulling away. Without really processing what he was about to do, Poe gripped the sides of Finn’s jacket and turned his head until their lips met.

It was a bad idea— _ stars _ was it a bad idea to do this right before he was about to leave for a deadly mission—but the part of his brain that had initiated this in the first place was only focused on how warm and soft Finn’s lips were. 

Still, after what was essentially a chaste press of their lips together, Poe leaned back and let go of Finn’s (Poe’s) jacket.

Finn’s eyes were still closed when Poe blurted out, “Tell me no.”

Eyes fluttering open quickly Finn asked, “What?”

“Tell me no, tell me you don’t want to do this and—” Poe’s voice was strained but he hoped Finn didn’t notice.

“Poe…”

“—I’ll forget all of it, I won’t mention it again. I’m sorry, it was stupid—"

“ _ Poe _ ,” Finn stepped forward and grabbed Poe’s hand, effectively shutting him up. “I want to do this.”

Poe was stunned at that. “Yeah?”

Finn laughed. “Yeah.”

Then, as if to prove it, Finn stepped forward and pressed his own lips to Poe’s this time, intertwining their fingers together with one hand while raising the other to Poe’s cheek. Finn’s inexperience made it a little awkward at first, but Poe was more than willing to help guide their lips together until it was a perfect fit. Finn opened his mouth when Poe tentatively licked at his bottom lip. The noise that Finn made when Poe slid his tongue against his sent heat sparking throughout Poe’s body. Finn’s fingers pulled at Poe’s hair, eliciting a similar noise from Poe, who was desperately grabbing at Finn’s shirt by this point.

When they pulled away, both gasping for air, Poe pressed his forehead to Finn’s.

“Stay with me tonight.” Poe whispered. “We don’t have to—we don’t have to go any further, I just— _ Stars _ , Finn, I need you."

There was only a moment’s hesitation before Finn nodded. “Okay.”

They walked to Poe’s quarters hand-in-hand, not saying a word. Poe couldn’t believe he was awake and this wasn’t a kriffing  _ dream _ , but when he closed the door behind him and Finn began kissing him again, he knew he’d never been able to dream this vividly. Besides, he’d never been able to dream about how  _ gently  _ Finn was kissing him right now.

Then, Finn’s hands began to wander further down, until his fingers were sliding under Poe’s shirt, and  _ stars above _ the sensation nearly killed Poe on the spot. It took all his willpower to take Finn’s wrists and pull his hands away.

“Not tonight,” Poe murmured against Finn’s lips.

Finn pulled back at that, hurt back in his eyes. “Did you not want—?”

“ _ Finn _ , you have  _ no _ idea how long I’ve wanted that,” Poe breathed, pulling him closer. “It’s just not—I  _ can’t _ right now, alright? Not when—”  _ Not when there’s a good chance I’ll never see you again _ . “Look, if— _ when _ I get back, we’ll have so much time to do whatever you want, you’ll get sick of me. Alright?”

Finn looked like he understood and Poe pressed a soft but quick kiss against his lips. “Right now,” he said with more determination, “we need to get some sleep.”

Poe nearly regretted his admittedly very mature decision the moment he felt Finn slip into the bed beside him. Finn. In bed. With Poe. It was already intoxicating enough, but when Finn pressed a kiss to Poe’s brow, Poe nearly lost all his resolve. Still, when Finn settled down beside him and breathed a contented but sleepy sigh, Poe knew he’d made the right decision.

\-----

The next morning, Poe was nearly ready to engage the engine when he happened to glance over and see Finn racing down the tarmac. He was still dressed in his sleep clothes but he'd thrown on boots and, of course-- _ of course-- _ Poe's jacket.

Poe sighed and lifted the hatch, getting back down on the tarmac just as Finn reached him. Finn, for his part, looked upset to the extreme.

"Poe Dameron you were  _ not _ just about to leave without a goodbye!" He shouted before doubling over to catch his breath. 

"Sorry, buddy," Poe said, reaching out and swiping a thumb across Finn's cheek, subconsciously needing the contact. "Didn't want to wake you."

Finn was still catching his breath but he raised a finger and shook his head. "Don't you 'buddy' me. Not after last night."

Poe couldn't help but grin at that. Before he could say anything, though, Finn took a big gulp of air and grabbed the lapels of Poe's flight suit until their lips were crashing together in what could barely qualify as a kiss.

Poe couldn't restrain himself any more after that. He put his hands on Finn's hips and tilted his head so that he could properly kiss Finn. It wasn't what either of them would call chaste--not if the whistling from the other pilots had anything to say about it--but Poe forced himself to pull away before he couldn't anymore. Still, he wasn't yet willing to let Finn go just yet, so he pressed their foreheads together and gripped his waist tighter. 

"Come back to me, okay?" Finn whispered.

After a kiss like that, all Poe could answer was, "Okay."

Then it was Finn who stepped back. He gave Poe a once-over and then nodded to himself. "I'll see you soon."

All Poe could do was nod back before Finn turned and walked away. Dazedly, Poe slipped his flight helmet back on and made his way back into his ship. It was only when he finally started the engine that he realized his whole squadron was chattering about what they'd just witnessed their commander doing.

Clearing his throat as well as his head, Poe turned on his comms and stated in a neutral voice, "Radio silence for take-off."

There were a few snickers, but everyone quieted down after a moment and take off went smoothly. Poe was beginning to actually feel good about the mission.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Poe thought as the restraints slapped onto his wrists was that he wasn't going to be able to keep his promise to Finn.

It wasn’t logical, he knew that. It was just the first thought that came to mind. Still, though, it wasn’t really Poe’s fault he’d ended up here right?

They’d arrived at the First Order base—a base that should not have been as fortified as it was—and were immediately under fire. Poe and his squadron did their best, but when it came down to it, Poe hadn’t seen the cannon until it fired, and even then he didn’t know exactly what it was until Black One was taking the hit.

He hadn’t fallen unconscious when the ship crashed—he’d been low enough to the ground at the time, thankfully—but damn, did it hurt like hell. And then came the restraints, and Poe knew he wouldn’t be getting back from this any time soon.

\-----

A week later, Poe was still trapped, and he knew he’d missed the deadline he’d given Finn. Still, every day he was tortured for information and was only given the bare minimum of food and water. It wasn’t exactly a walk in the park, but BB-8 was there with him and it wasn’t nearly as awful as his time with Kylo Ren.

There was a commotion outside, and Poe immediately perked up. Those sounds were new. No one was supposed to be here at this hour, and this certainly wasn’t the sound of a changing guard. It almost sounded like…blaster fire.

As soon as Poe made this realization, the door slid open and he scrambled to his feet. Standing in front of him was the person he thought he’d never see again.

“Finn,” Poe breathed. The other man had only enough to smile at Poe before more blaster fire rang out and he was forced to duck into the room.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Finn exclaimed, working immediately on Poe’s restraints. He’d picked up a keyring from somewhere and was desperately attempting to fit them all into the lock.

“Finn, I don’t understand,” Poe began saying. “What are you—how did—”

“Well, when your squadron returned without their leader, General Organa immediately began staging a rescue mission, and I came along.” Finn explained it so simply, like every step of that process wasn’t unheard of to Poe. A rescue mission for one person and their droid? Even if he was a commander, that was too much. And Finn had other duties on base that had nothing to do with rescue missions on the Outer Rim. Finn must have seen Poe’s bewilderment because he sighed and added, “You think I was just going to leave you here to die?”

Poe didn’t know what to say to that so he said nothing. Instead, as the restraints popped off, he grabbed Finn by the lapels of the ever-present jacket and crashed their mouths together. It was reminiscent of their last kiss, but this time they didn’t have time to deepen it before a voice cut in.

“Alright love-birds, there’ll be time for that  _ after _ we get off this shithole planet,” Snap was saying.

Poe pulled back and nodded in agreement. He  _ was  _ right of course, because they  _ were  _ going to get off the shithole planet, and then he and Finn would have all the time in the universe. And by the Force, Poe was going to make the most of every second of it.

Getting off the base had been simple after that. Snap had given Poe a blaster, and they’d fought their way back to the ship. Admittedly, it wasn’t the best ship the Resistance had to offer, but it got the job done with only minor damage to the hull. Before Poe knew it, they were safely away in hyperspace, the shithole planet far behind them. Poe relaxed into Finn’s arm around his shoulder as the other man led him away to the nearest bunk.

Poe settled down gratefully, but was somehow surprised when a second later, Finn’s weight was settling down next to him. Still, he wasn’t about to complain. He just curled himself around the other man, and before he could say a single word, Poe slipped into unconsciousness.

\-----

Hours later, Poe woke up in med bay. When he turned and saw Finn, he nearly melted with relief and joy. He immediately sat up, a move that Finn apparently didn't like because he had his hands out, ready to push Poe back down. Poe brushed the hands off gently, hiding a wince because damn, did he ache. Still, he ignored the pain in order to look Finn in the eye.

"Finn," he said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder, "listen to me--I should have said this before I left, and I'm not sure why I didn't but--I love you. I love you so kriffing much and I--"

Poe was interrupted then when Finn leaned forward and pressed his lips to Poe's. This time, the kiss was more controlled. Less panicked, less rushed, just Finn and Poe exploring each other's mouths.

When they finally pulled away breathless, Finn took a deep breath and sighed, "I love you too, Poe."

"Yeah?" Poe asked, suddenly needing a confirmation.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Poe couldn't stop the grin that began to spread across his face. They might be in the middle of a war, and this certainly wasn't the last time either of them would be in danger, but for now, Poe could be content knowing he loved Finn and Finn loved him back.


End file.
